First Meetings
by Amanda Yuy Winner
Summary: Side story to Friends of the G-boys. Duo goes to an old training school after being caught at his last one for stealing. There he meets someone and become good friends until that person has to leave...


This fan fic is dedicated to my friend Katie also known as GamerPheonix888. This is also a side fic to my Friends of the G-boys. Hope you enjoy iy and if you like this read Friends of the G-boys. It may be boring ing the first few chapters but it gets better!

* * *

Duo stepped out of the space shuttle and looked around. He had decided to change his training school since he was caught at the last one for stealing. He had been to this one before so everyone knew him and he wasn't really new. He however did notice a girl with light brown hair with natural highlights going past her shoulders that looked to be new around here. He blinked as the girl looked at him from where she stood. He smiled at her noticing her lively green eyes. Duo walked up to the girl with his small bag of things. 

"Hey my names Duo, you must be new to L2," he stated noticing her Canadian clothing.

The girl smiled at him, "Well yes I am new here. I'm Katie by the way" she said in introduction. She then looked around, "I don't suppose you would know where the training school is would you?"

Duo nodded, "I sure do. I can show you if you want I'm heading there myself." Duo said and waited for her to nod in agreement before picking up her bags for her. "I'll carry these," he said and lead the way.

Katie blinked but didn't bother to argue being tired from the trip there and quickly followed him. They reached the school in no time and Duo helped Katie find her room easily enough since it was right next to the one he was assigned.

"Thanks Duo for helping me" Katie said as she looked around the small room.

Duo smiled, "It wasn't a problem. If you need anymore help I'm right next door and don't be afraid to get me even if it's in the middle of the night."

Katie smiled and nodded, "Thanks I won't forget that."

Duo nodded and went to the door, "See you tomorrow then." He said as he left the room and went to his own. Duo got into his room and unpacked his things. He then got changed into something more comfortable and went to his bed for a good night of sleep.

* * *

The next morning Duo got up and took a shower. When he came out he re-braided his hair and then left his room for some breakfast. He went to the dinning hall where all the students ate at and took a seat. He grabbed some food from in front of him and began to eat.

Duo looked up and noticed Katie standing in the door way looking for a place to sit down. "Over here Katie!"

Katie looked up and noticed him before heading over. "Oh hey Duo" She said as she sat down and grabbed some food.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Duo asked.

Katie nodded, "yeah I did though I'm a bit nervous about starting training here. My last training school wasn't great."

"Oh is that so?" Duo asked. "Well this school is one of the best so I'm sure you'll like it. Hey what grade are you in training?"

"I'm in 7 why?" Katie replied.

"Well then I should be in the same classes as you so I'll help you out" Duo said and smiled.

Katie smiled, "That's great then!" she said then stood up as the bell rang. The 2 of them then headed off to class.

The teacher told the 2 to wait outside the class so he could properly introduce them. "Class I would like to introduce some new students. You all already know Duo Maxwell. Well he's back." The class let out a cheer before the teacher continued, "The other new student is Katie Cuthbertson." Both Katie and Duo walked into the room before finding a seat near the back of the class.

The class began with the teacher teaching some basic moves for some review. Duo had no problems with it while Katie had a bit since they taught things differently here. Duo looked over and helped her out with the notebook part of the class.

"Ok class now we are going to the training room to put this into effect so I hope you paid attention," the teacher said as he led the way to the training rooms. The students followed him as he put 2 to one training room. The teacher then stopped at the last one and looked at Katie and Duo, "Hope you guys are prepared for this. Katie you are new to this school so it would be different then how you would do things on earth. I'm sure Duo here can teach you the ropes."

Duo smiled and nodded, "I can do that."

"Good now get in so I can start the program," The teacher said as he headed off into another room. Both of them nodded as they went into the room.

The room was completely blank. The floors and walls were made out of steal. There were no windows. The only thing that seemed to be in here was the holographic projections. "Ok class I'm starting it up" a voice over the speakers said. Katie just realized there were speakers in here. They were on the door.

The holographic projections started up and they now were inside what looked like an enemy base. "Ok what you are trying to get is in the center of the base. You don't want to get caught or make much noise. Now remember work as a team to get the thing back to where you started. Good luck" the teacher said.

Duo walked over to the wall and pushed a button. A panel opened up and on it were 2 guns and a map. Duo took the map and put it in a pocket. He then took the 2 guns and checked them out, "These should work fine." He then looked over at Katie, "See that button beside you? Push it and it will give you your weapon of choice."

Katie nodded and pushed the button as the Panel opened. On it was a double-edge broadsword. Katie took the sword and swiped the air with it, "just perfect" she said then looked over at Duo, "So where do we go?"

Duo took out the map and quickly studied it before putting it away. "We go this way come on" he said as he snuck through the halls closely followed by Katie.

Step, Step, Step….

"Katie be a bit lighter on your feet. Think like your walking on water and you don't want to sink so you walk fast but light" Duo said.

"Ok thanks for the tip" Katie said imagining what Duo said and moved faster without any sound.

"No problem" Duo replied. The 2 of them continued walking through the halls when Duo directed Katie into a room. "Ok from here we have to go through the vents." Katie nodded and looked up at the vent. "I'll help you up then you can help me ok?"

Katie nodded as Duo busted her up into the vents. Katie then turned around and held out her hand for him. Duo grabbed her hand and with her help was able to get up in the vent too. Just as they closed the vent behind them some soldiers came into the room with their guns aimed. They looked around not seeing anything and left.

Duo and Katie let their breath out. If they were any slower then they were right now they might have been caught. "Ok were almost their and remember to be as quiet as possible," Duo said as he started crawling through the vents. Katie nodded and followed him. Duo stopped at one point and kicked the vent open. He then looked down then back at her, "The computer is down there. Now one of us should hack into it while the other takes care of any soldiers that come in."

Katie nodded, "Right well I'm not the best at hacking so I'll be on guard instead." She took out the sword that was provided to her and jumped out of the vent and landed softly on the ground. She then walked over to the door ready for anyone that might come in.

Duo watched her and smiled a bit. He then jumped down and sat in the chair in front of the computer. He then turned it on and started going threw the firewalls built into it. Duo waited patiently for it to finish. "Virus installation complete" Duo grinned and pulled out a disk with information on it. "Ok lets get out of he…"

The door burst open and some soldiers came in. Katie raised her sword and went on killing them. Duo stuffed the disk into his pocket and ran out the door. After Katie was done with them she quickly caught up to him. "Guess our cover is blown so we can just continue like this right?"

Duo nodded, "Yeah but we should hurry and complete this." Duo then turned a corner followed by Katie. Duo took out his gun and fired it at the door and it opened. The 2 of them ran through it and closed the door behind them. They then continued on until they got to the beginning. They put the weapons back in place and took out a tiny computer. Duo inserted the disk. The disk read:

_Good job you have completed your training in this area. Your time was 15.47mins, the record in this school of your level. You completed this training as a team and are awarded 2 to your mark. Have a nice day._

Katie gave Duo a quick hug, "We did it!" she said excitedly before moving away from him. Duo smiled and nodded.

Just then the holographic projections turned off and they were back in the empty room. The door opened and the teacher walked in. "You guy's did an excellent job together. You both pass with an A. Since you are the first group done you may go and do what ever you like for another 30mins" The teacher then walked away.

Duo and Katie left the room and headed to the court yard to relax a bit. Katie sat down on a bench and stretched. She then glanced at Duo who was sitting in the tree above her. "We made a good team" she stated.

Duo glanced down and nodded, "Yeah we did. We should work together more often." He then jumped down and sat on the bench next to her. For the next 30 minutes that's all they did until they headed back to class.

"Well class you did worse then I thought you would, excluding Duo and Katie who did an excellent job." The teacher then looked at all the students, "I really suggest you guys start paying attention in class and learn to work as a team." He then sat down at his desk. "I want you all to make up a plan that would work in getting in and out of any given base. You will be graded on the quality of it as well if it works. You have two days to complete it. And that's all I have to say so you are dismissed."

The students quickly left the room not wanting to be in class any longer. Katie and Duo left together and headed to their rooms where they separated for a few minutes then rejoined and went to the cafeteria for some lunch.

* * *

Over the next 2 months Katie and Duo became the best of friends. They got to know the other very well and helped the other when ever they could. They were normally seen together either working on something or just hanging out. They got top marks in their classes and were always complimented on their team work. They were even the best working by themselves.

It was around 5pm and the two of them were sitting on a wall over looking the park. They had been quietly sitting there for the last hour.

Katie looked at her feet and finally spoke, "I'm going back home tomorrow and I don't know when I'll see you again…"

Duo looked at her, "No Katie you can't go! You have to finish the classes and stuff. I don't want you to leave me."

Katie gave him a small smile and handed him a small box, "Here this is for you so you will never forget me." She then looked at the ground, "I don't want to leave but we may meet again when the time arises."

Duo looked at the box she had given to him and opened it up. Inside the box was a necklace. On it was rose quartz heart on a gold chain. "Thank you so much Katie. I'll never forget you. Here take this to remember me by" He said and took off his silver cross and handed it to her.

Katie looked at it, "But I shouldn't it's the last thing you have from the Maxwell Church."

Duo shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I have more then this from there after all why do you think I keep my hair braided and not cut it?"

Katie smiled and took the cross from him and putting it on. Duo put on his necklace as well. Katie then stood up slowly followed by Duo. Katie hugged him then quickly kissed his cheek before turning and running, "Till we meet again Duo Maxwell!"

Duo watched as she left and blushed lightly. He then turned and headed back to the school. Even if Katie was going back to earth he was sure he would meet her again. He smiled. For now he couldn't but he would later on when he had the chance.

* * *

Please R&R! and Katie hope you liked it! 


End file.
